With the process of network technologies, more and more network applications have been developed. In the network applications, the client terminals usually send service requests to a remote server through a Remote Procedure Call Protocol (RPC).
The RPC is a protocol for requesting a remote computer program for a service through a network. The process of requesting service through the RPC by a client terminal generally includes the following steps: after the client terminal establishes a connection with the server, the client terminal calls an RPC interface function to send processing request information carrying process parameters to the server; the client terminal waits for an response message; the server, after receiving the processing request information through a corresponding server interface function, obtains the process parameters from the processing request information; the server then calls a process to execute an operation and returns the operation result as an response message to the client terminal, thereby finishing the communication.
During the implementation of the present application, the inventors find that the existing technology at least has the following problems:
The server usually starts to process the request information immediately upon receiving the request. When an enormous number of users are accessing the server, the data that require processing become excessive compared to the limited capability of the server. Such an approach increases the burden on the server, reduces the work capability of the system, and at the mean time causes possible loss of request information.
Accordingly, it is necessary and desirable to provide a new technology, so as to resolve the technical problem and improve the above-mentioned approach.